Brooklin Cooley
Brooklin Elizabeth Cooley is a young dancer at Club Dance Studio. She previously danced at Dance Connection 2, but transferred to Club Dance Studio for the 2014-2015 competition season and then to Project 21 for the 2015-2016 competition season. Brooklin auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, but didn't make it past the academy round. Dances Trios Groups with Dance Connection 2 with Club Dance Studio Do You Love Me - contemporary (with Abby Taylor, Alexis Robertson, Anthony Curley, Breanne Ng, Ella Thomas, Jenn Gamma, Julia Cooper, Landrie Peterson, Macie Petrof, Makenna Taylor, Paislee McCauley, Summer O'Haver, Sydney Lutrell, and Taylor Ponsness) - 2017 Sleep - contemporary (with Jazlyn Robinson, Jenn Gamma, Landrie Peterson, Mary Joy Bell, Olivia Kramb, Paetyn Kuntz, Summer O'Haver, and Taylor Ponsness) -2017 Afterglow - lyrical (with Alexis Robertson, Bailey LaMagdelaine, Breanne Ng, Daylyn Lucky, Jazlyn Robinson, Jess Gamma, Julia Cooper, Landrie Peterson, Macie Petrof, Makenna Taylor, Marlee Grako, Marley Heath, Marriana Hedger, Mary Joy Bell, Olivia Kramb, Paetyn Kuntz, Paislee McCauley, Summer O'Haver, Sydney Lutrell, and Taylor Ponsness) - 2017 Strings - contemporary (with Alexis Adair, Audrey Caldwell, Bostyn Brown, Carlee Schield, Chevelle Heller, Jasmine Robinson, Jazlyn Robinson, Jenna Valenzuela, Kamilla Johnson, Paetyn Kuntz, Sami McGowan, Summer O'Haver, Taryn Bee, and Tatiana Savedra) - 2017 * 1st overall junior line - Jump Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Did I Mention - ballroom (with Abby Taylor, Alexis Adair, Alyssa Hernandez, Anthony Curley, Arie Russell, Brightyn Rines, Chevelle Heller, Ella Thomas, Hailey Jimenez, Isaiah Wilson, Jenna Valenzuela, Jonah Benyamin, Kaya Walsh, Kenzie Charboneau, Landrie Peterson, Mary Joy Bell, Olivia Kramb, Sami McGowan, Sky Bleeker, Summer O'Haver, Taylor Knab, and Vanessa Valenzuela) - 2017 Good Morning Baltimore - musical theatre (with Abby Taylor, Alexis Robertson, Bailey LaMagdelaine, Breanne Ng, Daylyn Lucky, Ella Thomas, Hailey O'Laughlin, Icesiss Magana, Jazlyn Robinson, Jenn Gamma, Julia Cooper, Landrie Peterson, Lexi Blawat, Macie Petrof, Makenna Taylor, Marley Heath, Olivia Kramb, Paetyn Kuntz, Paislee McCauley, Summer O'Haver, Sydney Lutrell, Taylor Ponsness) - 2017 VibeOlogy - jazz (with Abby Taylor, Alexis Adair, Brightyn Rines, Chevelle Heller, Claire Glessner, Jazlyn Robinson, Jenn Gamma, Jenna Valenzuela, Landrie Peterson, Laynee Hahn, Madison Leato-Demar, Marley Gorman, Marriana Hedger, Mary Joy Bell, Summer O'Haver, Taryn Bee, Tatiana Savedra, Taylor Knab, Taylor Ponsness, and Vanessa Valenzuela) - 2017 * 1st overall junior extended line - Jump Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona When I Grow Up - jazz (with Abby Taylor, Alexis Adair, Audrey Caldwell, Bostyn Brown, Brightyn Rines, Chevelle Heller, Daylyn Lucky, Dylynn Jones, Ella Thomas, Jasmine Robinson, Jaycee Wilkins, Jazlyn Robinson, Jenna Valenzuela, Kamilla Johnson, Marley Heath, Paetyn Kuntz, Paislee McCauley, Summer O'Haver, Taryn Bee, Tatiana Savedra, and Taylor Knab) - 2017 * 3rd overall junior extended line - Jump Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizonan Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2014 *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2015 *National WCDE Elite Mini Dancer of the Year 2015 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2016 *Regional Radix Mini Female Core Performer 2016 *Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2017 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2017 External Links *Tumblr (1) *Tumblr (2) *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Dance Connection 2 dancers Category:Project 21 dancers